


This One Summer

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, Farm hand Aaron, Fluff, It's hard to do this writing thing, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Sex in a Barn, Violence, affair, angst and sex and then angst, but i tried, homophobic behaviour, prompt, sex in the rain, this might be a bit OC, virgin!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: 1940's AU, Robert is being married off to Chrissie to please his family, but one summer a young man called Aaron is hired to help at the farm and his life is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Summer

Robert sat at the table and watched the clock on the wall,  
"That barn needs emptying and sorting before the season changes. Roof needs fixing as well."  
Robert looked to Lawrence and nodded,  
"Yeah I know. I'm starting today."  
Lawrence turned the page of the newspaper,  
"Yeah well I've hired someone to help. Can't have anything go wrong."  
Robert frowned,  
"Nothing's going to go wrong."  
Lawrence looked at him,  
"Need I remind of you the last time I left you to do a job on your own?"  
Robert clenched his jaw,  
"That was different."  
Lawrence watched him for a moment and returned to his newspaper,  
"It doesn't matter; I've hired the lad from down the road...Aaron something. Seems willing as long as he gets paid."  
Robert fiddled with the handle of his cup and sighed,  
"Fine."  
He stood up and grabbed his cap,  
"Robert?"  
He stopped and looked at Lawrence,  
"Yes?"  
Lawrence put his paper down,  
"Just remember who's in charge here okay? Just because I'm allowing you to marry my daughter doesn't mean you get to throw your weight around. I don't want to have to make you a bigger disappointment than you already are."  
Robert felt his face grow warm and he looked down; twisting his cap in his hands,  
"Off you go then. Aaron'll be at Wyllie’s by now."  
Robert turned and headed out; stopping outside the door to calm his breathing before heading off.

"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked up and nodded,  
"Yeah. Hi."  
Robert looked him up and down and handed him a pitchfork.  
"We gotta clear the place out. We'll do that first then I guess tie the bales."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. That's fine."  
Robert looked around and sighed,  
"Alright. Let's get going then."  
Robert went into the barn first; Aaron followed with his hands in his pockets.

They worked in silence until the mid-afternoon; stopping only to clear a section of the barn out or to wipe their brow and take a drink, Robert took his braces down and rolled his sleeves up as he started filling the wheelbarrow with dirt. Aaron watched him for a moment and picked up a bale to move it, he lifted it only to have it slip; the full weight hitting his shoulder and buckling his arm,  
"Oh shit!"  
Robert was beside him in a flash, pushing the bale up and securing it in place.  
"Thanks."  
Aaron stepped back and rubbed his sore shoulder,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded as Robert moved his hand away and examined his shoulder,  
"Lift your arm."  
Aaron did as he was told and Robert nodded,  
"It looks okay. You sure you're alright?"  
Aaron rubbed it again,  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
Robert took a moment then stepped back,  
"We should get on."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah we should."  
Robert walked back to his wheelbarrow as Aaron rubbed his face and got back to work.

Aaron took a deep drink of his beer and rubbed his face,  
"You alright love? You look done in."  
Aaron smiled at his mum,  
"Been doing that work up at Wyllie’s all day."  
Chas leant against the bar,  
"Oh yeah. It alright?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Not bad. The other guy is a bit quiet though."  
Chas raised her eyebrow,  
"Hmm Sugden?"  
Aaron took another drink,  
"You know him then?"  
Chas scoffed,  
"For what good he is."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What d'you mean?"  
Chas sighed,  
"He's not exactly cream of the crop. The only reason he's getting any sort of respect from anyone is because he's being married off into the White family. It's a desperate attempt to cover the damage made when he flat out refused to sign up."  
Aaron looked away and Chas sighed,  
"I didn't mean it like that. You had your reasons. Robert was just...it was different."  
Aaron looked at her and nodded,  
"You'd be best off just doing your job and getting out of there, you hear me? Don't get mixed up with the likes of him."  
Aaron drained his beer and shrugged,  
"I'm there to do my job and get paid alright? Nothing else."  
He stood up,  
"I'll see you at home."  
Chas squeezed his hand,  
"See you at home."  
Aaron smiled at her and walked from the pub. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the lane back to his home.

"You're here early."  
Aaron looked up and wiped his brow,  
"Wanted to get a load done before it got too hot."  
Robert nodded,  
"Good thinking."  
He rolled his sleeves up and started working next to him. Aaron glanced over a few times at the man and paused when he saw him frowning,  
"Are you okay?"  
Robert looked over to him,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You seem...angry."  
Robert frowned more,  
"What's it to do with you?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Fine. Sorry. Forget I asked."  
He grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and headed out, leaving Robert kicking himself. When he came back in Robert was leaning against the wall staring at his shoes,  
"I'm gonna make a start over there."  
Robert grabbed Aaron as he walked past,  
"I'm sorry. Alright? I shouldn't have snapped. And honestly? I'm not having the best morning."  
Aaron looked at the man,  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Robert chewed his lip and Aaron reached out slowly, treating the man as though he were an animal Aaron was trying not to scare.  
"I won't say anything to anyone, if you're worried."  
Robert looked at him for a few moments and shrugged,  
"It's nothing."  
Aaron dropped his hand and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert looked away and rubbed his face,  
"We got a letter from my...from Andy."  
Aaron narrowed his eyes,  
"Andy?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"My brother."  
"Oh. Him."  
Robert sighed,  
"We got a letter from him. From France."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"He...he okay?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Oh yeah he's fine. He's always fine. Saint Andy the perfect soldier and the perfect son. He's not even their son. He's nothing to them."  
He pointed to himself,  
"I'm their son. I'm the one that's still here holding everything together. I am. Not him. He's off doing whatever the hell it is he's doing and making himself look like the hero, and what am I to them? An embarrassment. A-a-a goddamn pariah. But can I say anything against him? Nooo. Because that would make me even worse wouldn't it? It would make me the bad guy. Just because I didn't go off to some stupid war."  
Aaron looked at him in surprise; Robert rubbed his face,  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I didn't mean it."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Yeah you did. Feel better?"  
Robert took a few breaths,  
"Yeah. Actually."  
Aaron smirked,  
"So close family then?"  
Robert chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aaron smiled,  
"Personally I never thought much of him. I mean I only met him twice but still."  
Robert looked at him then broke into a grin,  
"Really?"  
Aaron shrugged and put his hands in his pockets,  
"I mean I don't wish the man any harm but...I don't know. If I had to choose a brother to hang out with I wouldn't choose him."  
Robert nodded and bit his lip,  
"Well..."  
Aaron chuckled and shook his head,  
"Let's get on yeah?"  
Robert gestured,  
"Lead the way."  
Aaron took a step away as Robert grabbed his arm;  
"Thanks. For listening. Not that I said much...but thanks."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Any time."  
He turned and headed across the barn; Robert smiled to himself before following.

"Alright I'm calling it a day."  
Robert wiped his hands,  
"You uh...you fancy a drink?"  
Aaron dusted himself down,  
"Now?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"That was the general idea."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I can't tonight."  
Roberts face fell and he covered it with a cough. Aaron felt bad and reached out for him,  
"How about tomorrow?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yeah alright. I'll buy you a pint."  
Aaron smiled,  
"You don't have to do that."  
Robert shrugged,  
"It's what people do right?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah but my mum owns the pub so...you really don't have to."  
Robert smiled and put his hands in his pockets,  
"Okay then. Tomorrow."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
He clapped Roberts arm and headed from the barn, not noticing the way Robert frowned and touched his arm before leaving.

Aaron sat at the table with his chin in his hand and stared into space.  
"Aaron?"  
He turned and blinked at his mum,  
"What?"  
She clicked her tongue,  
"Aren't you gonna be late?"  
Aaron looked at the time,  
"No. Rob won't get there until quarter past."  
Chas raised her eyebrows,  
"Rob? Getting a bit familiar. That why you two were having drinks last night?"  
Aaron sighed and stood up,  
"He's my friend."  
Chas folded her arms,  
"Aaron, love, he's...he's bad news."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I like him. He's...I don't know...we can talk."  
Chas's face changed,  
"Tell me its not-"  
Aaron cut her off with a huff,  
"It's not like last time. I can have friends without that coming up you know."  
Chas reached out for him and hugged him,  
"I know. I know I'm sorry."  
She cupped his face and kissed his forehead,  
"Just be careful? Please? The Whites are not people you wanna mess with."  
Aaron grabbed his cap,  
"I can take care of myself."  
He kissed her cheek and headed out, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he did.

"Rob?"  
"Up here."  
Aaron looked up and saw Robert at the top of the wall of bales,  
"Hold on. I'll come down."  
Aaron watched him as he made his way down and laughed when he landed with a thump,  
"You okay?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah. You?"  
Aaron held his hands out,  
"Always."  
Robert handed him a ball of string,  
"Come with me."  
They headed around the wall and started tying the bales together. Robert chewed his lip then cleared his throat,  
"So how long have you been here?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Six months? I was away for a long time."  
Robert nodded,  
"I was too. For a bit. Then Andy left and I came back."  
Aaron cut the string and grabbed the ball to get more,  
"And got engaged?"  
Robert stopped and looked at him,  
"Yeah...kind of."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You not engaged then?"  
Robert shifted as he tied the knot,  
"Sort of. I mean yeah. Yeah I am but...it wasn't through choice."  
He looked up at Aaron,  
"I'm doing it because it's what's best for the family."  
Aaron looked away,  
"So you don't want to get married."  
"Of course I do. I love Chrissie."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"But you just said-"  
Robert pushed the bale,  
"I said I love Chrissie okay?"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Sorry."  
Robert tied the string and rubbed his face,  
"Finish this yeah?"  
Aaron looked up,  
"Rob? Come on I'm sorry."  
Robert waved him away and walked off. Aaron threw the string against the wall and kicked the bale before sitting down on it.

"Here."  
Robert looked up to see the bottle being held out,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron sat next to him,  
"Lemonade. Have it. It's hot."  
Robert looked down at the bottle in his hands and nodded,  
"Thanks."  
They drank in silence until Robert looked at Aaron,  
"Sorry I walked off."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."  
Robert sighed and leant back against the wall,  
"I don't have any...friends. You know? I can't talk to people. So I don't know how to."  
He sighed,  
"I like talking to you. I don't know why."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Thanks."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I didn't ask Chrissie to marry me. There was no big proposal. I didn't even get to take her on a date. We were...put together. Because they have the money and the status...and my family doesn't."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I was already a disappointment. This makes it better I guess."  
Aaron watched the man,  
"I don't think you're a disappointment."  
Robert looked at him,  
"You don't?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"No. No more than anyone else."  
He took a drink,  
"And you do have a friend."  
Aaron nudged him,  
"I'm your friend."  
Robert looked over to him and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron glanced down at Roberts lips; aching to lean in and taste them.  
"Course."  
Aaron looked away and took a deep drink. Robert did the same then sat up,  
"What about you? Anyone in your life?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"No...No not for a while."  
Robert elbowed him,  
"No pretty little farm girl waiting in the wings for you then?"  
Aaron shook his head and tapped his thumbs against the bottle,  
"Nah...Not worth the bother really."  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"You'll find one."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"We'll see."  
Robert smiled at him then stood up,  
"Come on. Let's get some work done before it gets dark."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Probably be easier in the dark. Not so damn hot."  
Robert laughed and pulled his braces down,  
"Easy way around that."  
He pulled his shirt off and threw it over the wheelbarrow. Aaron felt his cheeks flame as he glanced at Roberts body. The blonde seemed unfazed however and carried on working,  
"Come on Aaron. Don't want you getting heatstroke."  
Aaron swallowed and unbuttoned his own shirt; pulling it off and throwing it on top of Roberts.  
"Come on."  
They headed over to the bales and started moving them; with Aaron fighting to keep his eyes from Roberts torso. He listened to Robert as he talked about the farm, about his childhood. Aaron talked about his own life, what he wanted to achieve and where he had been. They piled the bales up and headed outside where they sat side by side in front of the barn,  
"This summer is a killer."  
Robert nodded,  
"It's why I prefer night time. Cooler. And you can see the stars."  
Aaron smiled,  
"You watch the stars?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. I uh...I've always had this crazy thought of going up there."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Up in the sky?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Seems peaceful up there. More so than down here."  
Aaron smiled at him and looked around,  
"Aaron do you think I'm a bad person for not signing up?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"No? Why would I?"  
Robert shrugged again; his fingers digging into the dry earth,  
"Everyone else does."  
Aaron hugged his knees to his chest,  
"I didn't sign up."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Why not?"  
Aaron stared out at the farm,  
"Didn't wanna die."  
He looked at Robert.  
"Does that make me bad?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
They fell into silence until Robert heard the noise of the car up the lane,  
"That sounds like Lawrence."  
He sighed heavily and stood up holding a hand out for Aaron,  
"Come on. Can't have him catch us slacking."  
Aaron took his hands and stumbled up, when Robert didn't let go of his hand he looked at him and frowned. Roberts lips parted slightly and he squeezed Aaron's hand before pulling away,  
"Come on."  
He headed into the barn, leaving Aaron standing outside in confusion.

"Rob?"  
Robert pulled his cap on and was about to leave,  
"Yes?"  
Aaron licked his lips,  
"Can...If you're not busy...meet me here later?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Here?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Yeah. Is that alright?"  
Robert folded his arms,  
"Okay. When?"  
Aaron thought for a moment,  
"About 9?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Bit late isn't it?"  
Aaron half smiled,  
"I have something to show you."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay. Sure. See you later then."  
He smiled at Aaron and headed down the lane. Aaron let out a breath and headed toward his house.

"Aaron?"  
Aaron appeared and smiled,  
"Hi."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"What's going on?"  
Aaron gestured,  
"Come in."  
Robert walked into the barn and Aaron lead him to the back,  
"Right...tricky part."  
He pointed to the ladder,  
"I need you up that ladder...but...close your eyes. Or...not on the ladder obviously."  
Robert looked unsure but headed up the ladder nonetheless. He got to the platform at the top and Aaron climbed beside him,  
"Okay now close them."  
Robert looked around,  
"Why?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Just trust me."  
Robert closed his eyes and Aaron helped him along the platform.  
"Okay...sit."  
Robert did as he was told, starting slightly when Aaron pushed him into lying down,  
"If I open my eyes and you've left me up here."  
Aaron chuckled.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
He lay beside Robert and took a breath,  
"Okay. Open them."  
Robert opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the sight. Aaron had taken him to the very top of the barn; where a large hole in the roof was providing them with a clear view of the starry sky.  
"Oh my god..."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"You like it?"  
Robert opened his mouth and then closed it again,  
"It's beautiful. How did you even...when did you plan this?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"The other day when you were talking about loving the stars. It just clicked."  
Robert grinned and turned his head to look at Aaron,  
"No one has ever...this is fantastic."  
He looked back up at the stars with a smile. Aaron watched him; his chest clenching with a feeling he had only felt once before. He put his hands on his stomach and turned his head to look back at the stars,  
"It's so beautiful. You really never think about going there?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"Not really no. I mean...how would you even get up there?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I don't know. But I think about it. When everything else gets too much."  
Aaron watched him for a few moments until Robert took a breath,  
"Can I tell you something?"  
Robert turned to face Aaron as he spoke,  
"And you won't tell anyone?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No I won't tell anyone."  
Robert glanced away then took another shaky breath,  
"I don't want to get married."  
Aaron sat up,  
"You don't?"  
Robert looked at him and shook his head,  
"I don't even like kissing her. How is that right? She's beautiful and smart and I should be dancing in the street I'm so happy and all I can think about is how I don't want to kiss her for the rest of my life."  
He rubbed his face and sat up,  
"I just keep messing I up over and over. I mean it's no wonder they hate me."  
Aaron reached out and touched Roberts shoulder,  
"This is the only way I can make my family proud and I hate it."  
Aaron moved closer and pulled Robert in for a hug. He held him tightly as Roberts hands fisted in shirt,  
"It's okay. It'll be okay."  
Robert sighed,  
"What keeping a secret like that?"  
Aaron pulled away,  
"You're not the only one with a secret."  
Robert frowned,  
"What do you mean?"  
Aaron looked down and played with the corner of the blanket they were lying on.  
"I didn't sign up to the war because I wasn't allowed to."  
Robert shifted,  
"Not a criminal are you?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"No. Well...I wasn't the best behaved kid but that's not why."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay...?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I was-I didn't sign up because I...I was in hospital."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron looked up at the roof and shook his head,  
"I tried to kill myself."  
The words hit Robert in the stomach like a lunch and he felt tears spring to his eyes,  
"You..."  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged,  
"I haven't told anyone else. Ever. My mum knows obviously. But you're the first person I've said it to. People tend to look down on you for it."  
Robert swallowed; gripping his hands to keep from reaching out for Aaron,  
"You won't say anything will you?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Never. Never I promise."  
Aaron nodded and chuckled,  
"This has taken a strange turn."  
Robert grinned,  
"Come on. Let's just watch the skies. Maybe we'll both find our answers there."  
Aaron smiled at him and shifted round. They lay down again and watched the sky; each glancing at the other when they though the other wasn't looking.

"How many do you think there are?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Countless. They're beautiful."  
Aaron smiled and fell into silence again. He'd closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Roberts hand on his. He opened his eyes and looked at the man,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert entwined their fingers,  
"You don't want to?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I..."  
Robert rolled onto his side. And looked down at Aaron, he dropped his hand and put it on his face,  
"I can't...I know why I don't want to marry her."  
Aaron clenched his jaw, his eyes fluttering shut as Roberts thumb brushed his cheek,  
"Aaron look at me."  
Aaron opened his eyes and met Roberts,  
"Does it make me bad when I don't enjoy kissing Chrissie?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Does it make me bad that I think about...about kissing you?"  
Aaron lifted his hand to cover Roberts.  
"No."  
Roberts voice dropped to a whisper,  
"Do you want to kiss me?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yes. For a long time now."  
Roberts tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He leant in and pressed his lips to Aaron's. He pulled back,  
"Have you done that before?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Once or twice."  
Robert swallowed and kissed him again; Aaron tangled his fingers in Roberts hair and kissed him deeply, he pulled away slightly,  
"Open your mouth when you kiss me."  
Robert swallowed and nodded, leaning in to kiss Aaron again and opening his mouth so Aaron could push his tongue in and taste him.  
"Mm...Mm..."  
Aaron pulled away,  
"You alright?"  
Robert shifted himself until he was straddling Aaron's thigh then kissed him again,  
"Oh okay..."  
Aaron tangled his fingers in Roberts hair as they kissed, he slid his hand down Roberts back and cupped his arse,  
"Mm no no...wait."  
Aaron pulled away,  
"What did I do?"  
Robert lay back down next to him and wiped his mouth,  
"I haven't...with another man. I've never wanted to."  
Aaron sat up,  
"If you want me to leave I will. We can forget it ever happened."  
Robert frowned,  
"I don't. I don't want that."  
He sat up and touched Aaron's shoulder,  
"I just...don't know what I'm doing."  
Aaron looked at him and smiled; he pressed a kiss to Robert head and pulled him down to the floor again.  
They lay on their sides facing one another as Aaron cupped his face and stroked his cheek,  
"But you like it? Kissing me?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yes."  
Aaron swallowed and kissed him gently,  
"Have you been with men?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Yes. Its part of the reason I..."  
Roberts eyes widened,  
"You're not going to-"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No no no. I promise."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"This night is good."  
Robert smiled at his words and shifted until he was looking up at the stars with his head on Aaron's chest. Aaron put his arm behind his head and smiled to himself.

Aaron threw the rag at Robert and laughed,  
"Stop."  
He went back to sweeping the floor when Aaron picked up the rag and threw it again.  
"Aaron!"  
This made Aaron laugh even more until Robert tackled him; pushing him down into the hay. They looked at each other before kissing. Aaron smiled into it and wrapped an arm around Roberts neck.  
"I don't want this job to end."  
Aaron's face fell and he pushed Robert away,  
"What? Aaron?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Let's just get on with the job yeah?"  
Robert grabbed his arm,  
"Aaron no. Talk to me."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I don't want this to end. I don't want to. Why can't it just be you and me?"  
Robert looked away,  
"You know why Aaron."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"It's not fair."  
Robert sat back down on the bale and sighed,  
"What we...this thing that's happening to us...is wrong. The world doesn't accept it. No matter what we think about each other."  
Aaron turned away to wipe his eyes,  
"Aaron..."  
Robert walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him,  
"I know how I feel about you."  
He kissed Aaron's neck,  
"That won't go away. But you and me..."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Yeah. Yeah I know."  
He shook Robert off and grabbed his pitchfork,  
"I'll be over there."  
He left Robert alone; making it to the other side of the hay wall before breaking down in tears.

The next day was worked in silence. Robert would watch Aaron, desperate to tell him what was on his mind. Instead he stole away in the afternoon, leaving Aaron angry.  
"Where the hell did you get to?"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"I had to do something."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"What?"  
Robert handed him a folded piece of paper,  
"I can't...I can't tell you how I feel. Okay? I don't...I wrote it for you instead because I don't want this to end. I don't. Just...just read it."  
He thrust the paper into Aaron's hand and stepped back,  
"Look...I'll see you tomorrow."  
Aaron looked down at the paper in his hand,  
"Yeah. Tomorrow."  
He grabbed his cap and headed out, practically running to get home. Once inside he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and dropped onto the bed; pulling the paper out and reading it.

"Aaron,  
I don't even really know where this is going to go so just bear with me okay? I didn't mean to upset you. This whole thing has happened so fast and it's so new to me that I don't know what I'm doing. I have these feelings that I've never had before and I just can't process them properly.  
I think I might have feelings for you that aren't going to go away. But I know that once we finish that job that we're going to be pulled apart and I can't think about it too much without wanting to hurt someone. I hate it.  
Don't give up on me. On this. Please.  
Robert."

Aaron read the words and rubbed his face; he grabbed his notebook and a pencil and started a reply.

"Robert,  
I'm not giving up on you. Not now. Not ever. Whatever this is. Wherever it goes. I'm gonna be here. Always.  
Aaron."

He looked at the scribbled note and ripped it out, folding it and putting it in his pocket. He fell back onto the bed and read the letter from Robert again.

"Chuck me the knife."  
Aaron passed it over and Robert cut the string and tied it,  
"Right, let's load them up."  
They started putting the bales in the cart, stopping to smile at one another and exchange tiny touches. Robert leant against the cart when they were done and smiled,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Nothing. Just looking."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Might start charging if you keep it up."  
Robert started to reply but was cut off by a crack of thunder,  
"Wooah."  
They looked at the sky and laughed,  
"Think it's going to..."  
Aaron was stopped by the rain that started to come down heavily,  
"Never mind! Get indoors!"  
They ran to the barn, laughing and pulling each other as they did. Aaron shook his head sending water over Robert who pushed him and laughed.  
"How long do you think it'll last?"  
Robert looked over at Aaron and pulled him in,  
"Hopefully forever."  
Aaron grinned and held his hips,  
"Whys that?"  
Robert smiled gently and kissed him. Aaron pulled back and swallowed,  
"Are you sure?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron surge forward and kissed him again; pushing them both back toward the wall and pulling Roberts braces down to work his shirt open. They broke apart to pull their wet tops off before coming together again. Robert pulled Aaron by the arm around the back of the hay wall and pulled him down onto the pile of empty sacks to kiss him again,  
They pulled apart and looked at one another for a moment. Robert swallowed and brushed their noses together,  
"Will you..."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again,  
"Slowly yeah?"  
Aaron kissed his jaw,  
"I will go as slowly as you want okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay."  
Aaron climbed to his knees and undid Roberts trousers; he pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder. Roberts shoes and socks followed before Aaron undressed himself and lay back down. The thunder made them jump and Robert laughed nervously.  
"Damn."  
Aaron smiled gently and moved Roberts legs until he was nestled between them, he kissed his throats and chest as Robert tangled his fingers in Aaron's hair and stroked his back,  
"Do you want me inside?"  
Robert stuttered,  
"I-I-I..."  
Aaron smiled gently and kissed him,  
"Don't worry. We won't do that."  
Robert nodded and Aaron kissed him again; trailing his hand between them to take him in hand and stroke him slowly,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron kissed him again; moving himself to be able to thrust slowly as he stroked him. He moved his hand to take them both; using the pre-cum to slick them both and create friction. He let go of them and cupped Roberts head as he started a rhythm of thrusts. Roberts legs tightened around his waist as he panted; digging his nails into Aaron's back at the same time. Aaron pushed his head into Roberts neck and panted, guiding Robert into matching his movement.  
"I'm...I'm gonna do something okay?"  
Robert nodded and pushed his head back so Aaron could kiss him. He pulled away and sucked his finger before pushing his hand between them and circling Roberts opening,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron kissed him deeply as he teased him until Robert suddenly pushed down on his finger and moaned into Aaron's mouth,  
"That's my boy...that's my boy."  
He pumped his finger in and out slowly then knelt between Roberts legs; one hand working his opening and his other hand stroked them both until they were panting and moaning. Robert clenched around Aaron's fingers and came over his stomach and chest, Aaron followed moments later and collapsed against him.  
"Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron lifted his head and kissed him slowly before pulling his fingers free and rolling onto his back.

"How do you feel?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Bit strange."  
Aaron nodded,  
"It'll go. You're not used to having anything put there. Oil works better than spit."  
Robert grinned,  
"That feels fine. I mean...I've never done that with anyone. Never had anyone else's hand."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Oh..."  
Robert propped himself up and smiled down at Aaron,  
"No matter what happens, whatever they say or do or...you said it yourself in your letter. You're staying around. And so am I. They can't take this moment away. Ever."  
Aaron wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Lawrence had sent Robert out for the paper when he found the notes. Robert had left his jacket over the chair and when Lawrence picked it up the notes fell from his pocket. Lawrence opened them and frowned in disgust as he read them,

"Rob,  
I'm still thinking about the way you looked yesterday. The things I dream about would be considered sinful. I know you dream them too or you wouldn't whisper those things in my ear.  
Make some time and I will make you feel that again.  
Aaron."

Lawrence read the other note; it was written on fresh paper,

"Aaron,  
You have no idea how much I adore the way you touch me. How much I want to touch you. How I keep my hands off you all day is a mystery. I'll make the time.  
I adore you.  
Rob."

Lawrence scrunched the paper in his hand; turning when he heard the door open,  
"I need to get to the f-"  
Robert stopped in the doorway,  
"What is that?"  
Lawrence held the notes in his hand,  
"That's what my question was going to be. What. The. HELL. Is this?"  
Robert dropped the paper,  
"You went through my things?"  
Lawrence grabbed him and slammed him against the wall,  
"You're marrying MY DAUGHTER."  
He slammed him back again,  
"You've been carrying on with the farm boy? You-"  
He pulled back and punched Robert in the jaw then slammed him back against the wall once more,  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
Robert grabbed his shirt,  
"We all know the rumours about you Lawrence."  
Lawrence punched him again, sending him to the floor where he kicked him hard. He pulled him up by his collar and punched him again before dropping the coughing, gasping Robert to the floor and heading to the back door. Robert got himself up on all fours and wiped his mouth,  
"Lawrence...I'm sorry."  
Lawrence entered the room again carrying his rifle. Robert clambered to his feet and held his hands out,  
"Lawrence no. Please. Please I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Lawrence grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him,  
"Get in the car. GET IN THE CAR."  
Robert moved,  
"Why?"  
Lawrence led him out of the house and threw him against the car,  
"GET IN."  
Robert opened the door with shaking hands,  
"We're going to pay your little friend a visit."  
Robert went cold with fear,  
"Lawrence please. Please I'll do anything. Just please..."  
Lawrence grabbed the rifle and slammed the butt into Roberts face. Robert collapsed against the car and grabbed his steadily bleeding nose,  
"GET IN THE CAR."  
Robert did as he was told; his fear overtaking his pain. He sat in the car as Lawrence drove; neither seeing Chrissie as she chased after them shouting.

Aaron heard the screech of tires and walked out of the barn, Lawrence got out,  
"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE."  
Aaron froze in apprehension which turned to shock and horror as he saw Lawrence drag the bleeding Robert out of the car and throw him to the ground. Aaron made a run to him,  
"Rob-"  
Lawrence cut him off with a punch to his jaw, sending him to the ground,  
"You disgusting animal. You slither your way into my family? I gave you a job and this is what you do?"  
He kicked Aaron in the stomach as he shouted,  
"Lawrence leave him alone!"  
Robert had clambered to his feet and was grabbing Lawrence only to be pushed off again as Lawrence lifted his rifle and pointed it at Aaron,  
"You'll burn for this."  
Robert ran over and tackled Lawrence,  
"NO."  
The gun went off, making a hole in the roof; Robert dropped down in front of Aaron.  
"YOU SHOOT HIM YOU SHOOT ME FIRST."  
He grabbed Aaron's hand which was gripping the floor as he gasped for breath. Lawrence lifted the rifle again,  
"So be it."  
Robert let his eyes closed as he waited for the shot,  
"DAD NO. STOP."  
His eyes opened and he let out a breath at the sight of Chrissie pulling Lawrence's arm back,  
"DAD."  
Lawrence dropped the gun and pointed at Robert and Aaron,  
"THEY HAVE BEEN...ITS DISGUSTING."  
Chrissie grabbed his arm again,  
"I know."  
They all looked at her,  
"What?"  
Roberts voice was choked by tears. Chrissie sighed,  
"I know. I know okay? I know what he's been doing."  
Robert gripped Aaron's hand again as the man climbed to his feet,  
"Dad I know. But I didn't...don't kill him."  
Lawrence looked at her,  
"He. Is an animal. He needs to be put down."  
He pointed the gun again and Chrissie screamed at him,  
"NO. DAD."  
Lawrence huffed and lowered the gun,  
"FINE."  
He walked to Robert and grabbed him by the collar,  
"You disgust me. You disgust your entire family, they don't even want you. They had to BEG for me to let you in the family."  
Robert nodded; gasping for breath when Lawrence dropped him to the ground.  
"If you ever EVER come near my family again. I will put a bullet in your skull without hesitation. Do you understand?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yes. Yes. Thank you."  
"I'M NOT DOING IT FOR YOU."  
Robert gripped Aaron's hand as Chrissie dragged Lawrence away. He turned to face Aaron and grabbed his face,  
"Are you okay? Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Aaron."  
Aaron nodded and cupped Roberts face,  
"I'm okay. I'm okay. You're not."  
Robert shook his head,  
"He could've killed you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"We can't stay here Rob. We can't stay here."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know. I know."  
Aaron clambered to his feet properly and pulled Robert up as well.  
"Run away with me."  
Robert looked around,  
"Where are we gonna run? Where are we gonna go."  
Aaron touched his jaw and hissed,  
"I don't know. I don't know but we can't be here with that psycho on out tail. Do-do you love me?"  
Robert nodded,  
"You know I do."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Then run away with me."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Okay. Okay. We need...stuff. Clothes. Money."  
Aaron coughed,  
"Come to mine. We can share until we get new stuff."  
Robert nodded and followed him.

"Just pack what we need. We can't carry too much."  
Aaron ran down the stairs and stopped at Chas coming in,  
"Aaron? What are...what happens to your face?"  
She cupped his face,  
"Who did this?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"It doesn't matter. It's not...mum I have to tell you something."  
Chas frowned,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron stuttered slightly,  
"It's just-"  
"Aaron are these all you want?"  
Robert came down the stairs and stopped; Chas stared at him in shock at the sight of his injuries,  
"What the hell...why are you two...?"  
She looked from one to the other,  
"Oh...oh Aaron no. No please not again."  
Aaron looked away then looked back,  
"I didn't mean to mum you have to believe me."  
He looked at Robert,  
"It's not like last time. It's not I swear. I...”  
Robert touched his shoulder,  
"I love him. Chas."  
Chas shook her head,  
"No...No Aaron. Please."  
Aaron gripped Chas's arms,  
"Mum we need to go. And we need to go now. I'm sorry."  
Chas started to cry and Aaron shook his head,  
"No mum. Please don't cry."  
Chas swallowed and cupped his face,  
"I didn't lose you to that war and now I'm going to lose you anyway."  
Aaron sniffed as tears fell from his eyes,  
"You're not losing me. I love him mum and I need to do this. I'm sorry."  
Chas hugged him tightly,  
"My brave boy."  
Aaron hugged her tightly until she pulled away,  
"Okay...wait here."  
She disappeared into the kitchen and Robert squeezed Aaron's shoulder,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron nodded through his tears. Chas came back in the room with a tin and took out a small folded wad of papers,  
"It's not much-"  
"Mum no."  
Chas pressed it into his hand,  
"You'll need it. Just...write to me okay? Let me know you're safe?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I love you mum."  
Chas pulled him into a hug,  
"I love you too son. I love you so much."  
She cupped his face,  
"I am so proud of you."  
Aaron sniffed as more tears fell and Chas kissed his forehead before turning her attention to Robert,  
"You take care of him Sugden."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yes. I will. "  
She looked him up and down and hugged him,  
"Take care of yourself."  
Robert stilled in her arms and then hugged her tightly,  
"Okay."  
Chas pulled away and sniffed,  
"You better go before it gets dark."  
Aaron wiped his eyes and picked up his bag,  
"I love you mum."  
Chas smiled through her tears,  
"I love you Aaron. Go."  
He nodded and headed out, with Robert right behind.

"You ready?"  
Aaron wiped his eyes again,  
"Yeah."  
Robert smiled at him and with one last look back at the house; he and Aaron ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing and if you like anything that I have written please feel free to send prompts and chat and be merry at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
